


Rock Me Like You Love Me

by exolimelight, SnowySummer



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: EXOLimelight2017, Famous!AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 15:29:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12435777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exolimelight/pseuds/exolimelight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowySummer/pseuds/SnowySummer
Summary: It's Minseok's and Lu Han's first Vans Warped Tour with their band. The fans love it when they kiss and flirt with each other on stage, and they have been doing it for so long, but they are not actually together. They grow to each way, not knowing if the other meant the kisses and touches on stage or not. Their unsaid love is being tested.





	Rock Me Like You Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #: #104  
> Pairing/Main character(s): Xiumin/Luhan  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Word Count: 5741  
> Warning(s):-

 

It started with Luhan initiating it. It's not a really big problem at first, Luhan has been touchy since he was still in his womb so Minseokdoesn’t really questioned it.

 

Behind the stage, it's normal for them to  _ ‘touch’ _  each other in a friendly zone. They have become best friends as they survived their high school life together. The six of them are totally more than close and people could easily know it just by looking at them when they are all together. They start forming the band when the summer come and they feel too bored with their college life, it's started with all the passions and dreams.

 

Now, they have become pretty famous and neither any of them has seen this coming. First Tour of The EXO, all clothes and foods sponsored by Yifan’s wealthy boyfriend and a part timer of Jongdae’s cousin, Kim Junmyeon. With their first Vans Warped Tour, Minseokcouldn’t become more anxious. Maybe, it's not because he has some stage fever, no, it's more likely he didn’t know where he stands.

 

Where he stands  **with** Luhan.

 

Performing is a word that triggers Minseok because nowadays, Minseok and Luhan making his heart flutters the way it shouldn’t. He kissed him, he hugs him, he touch him, he do all of it like it's not a fucking problem. Maybe it isn’t for Luhan, but it is a problem for Minseok. The example is like tonight. This is their last stage before they jump into the van and go exploring US with bringing their hobbies with them to share it with the world.

 

It's like tonight. As the cheers got louder, as Jongdae’s voice pitching more than ever, as the warm winds make a contact with Minseok’s almost bare chest, as it is when Luhan take his hands, bringing his body closer to Minseok and kiss him when their part of the songs ended.

 

As it is when the sound of drums sounds beating to his heart, or maybe it's just really his heart because as he felt the soft flesh touching his lips, he couldn’t contain himself anymore. People could use their mouth only to said it's just _  ‘lust’ _ , for Minseok, it's totally more than that. Instead of lust, for him it’sa  _ la douleurexquise _ . It’saeternal  pain of wanting someone that Minseok know he just can never have, and he knew that he will always love him. 

 

They know each other when Minseok was chosen to  _ ‘guard’ _  the transfer kids from Chinese, Luhan. Even with a language barrier, they found themselves connecting with each other without using the same phrase and correct grammar. It's like they are destined to become best friends until now, their friends loves to said the same things too.

 

Luhan has been touchy since the first time they met, Minseok used to feel uncomfortable. But as the time goes by, it becomes his snack of the day. He needs it and Luhan just become happier when he found that Minseok was totally okay with it. They hugs, cuddle, sleep in the same bed together, going on a  date  walks together. They always do sleepovers literally every day. Hey, they are best friends.

 

The bass Kris was playing and the electric piano that voice out Yixing’s tune make everything go worsen. It makes Minseok’s heart to shallow more than before. He has kisses Luhan back, hard. And when they couldn’t breathe anymore, they part right away. With Luhan eyes trained on him with so much intensity that Minseokcouldn’t describe and his breath that ghosting Minseok’s own oxygen supply, his legs want to give up ASAP. His heart beat like he will has a stroke right in that moment. Luhan seems to know Minseok more than he know himself because he bring his hand to Minseok’s waist and hold him in place. The cheers of crowd became louder as Jongdae finish his twenty three seconds of screaming and holding the highest note he could contain right now.

 

Luhan still hold him close, making sure Minseokdoesn’t fall. Every blood circulation in his body seems to relocate to his cheeks and Minseok could only cast down his face, too scared Luhan will notice. Luhan take his chin gently with his fingers, making Minseok’seyes to lock with his. He use his thumb to caress his cheeks and slowly, he peck Minseok’s plump lips for the last time of the night.

 

When Minseok blush redder than tomato, Luhan just grins at him and take his hand. Six of them lined and bow down to thank the fans. And as it is the night over.

 

#

 

“What's with before?” Ask Jongdae. It's just the two of them at their shared apartment. Luhandidn’t come to sleep over since all of them need to pack their belongings for the tour.

 

Minseokdidn’t turn arounds, he knew Jongdae must be leaning over his bedroom’s door with a expression he could read as  _ disappointment _ . “What's with before?” He asks back with the same words, he knew Jongdaewouldn’t let this go, but at least it's worth a try.

 

His trial gave him fruits since Jongdae just sigh loudly and leave him with murmuring  _ ‘nevermind’ _  under his breaths. His childhood friends aka Jongdae has ask him countless time about his  _ ‘exist-or-not-and-if-it-exist-its-complicated’ _  relationship with their main vocalist. For every hidden secret behind them, Luhan is the only thing that Minseok has never discussed with his best friend. Maybe Jongdae was really disappointed at him, because Jongdae has believed in Minseok and there is nothing Minseokdidn’t know about him. His kinks, his crush, size of his preferred dildo, his favorite flavor of condoms, his hidden treasure in his closet, he has told Minseok everything. Totally everything. And here is Minseok, didn’t tell him anything about him and Luhan.

 

It's not like he didn’t want to tell Jongdae. It's just he himself didn’t know about the concrete facts about it that he could tell him. There is nothing real he could tell…

 

It's hard for him too, he wanted to know if there is something real or not, because having someone that aren’t even yours doesn’t make any sense. They don’t have a real line between them, they are just there. It should be enough, but Minseokdidn’t think he could take this  _ ‘enough’  _ any longer.

 

#

 

“Hyung~!!!”

 

Minseok groans. Not second later, someone jumps to him, clinging like a koala for dear life to his tree (Minseok). “What are you doing here puppy?”

 

“Well, Luhan invited me to come with you since the holiday will be so boring without anyone in that haunted house.” Baekhyun said. ByunBaekhyun, cousin of Luhan who live with the Lus since his parents decided to go back to Korea and he didn’t want it. He is two years below them, but since he is quite similar to Luhan, Minseok find that he isn’t that annoying and childish. Maybe Luhan was the childish one and Minseok got used to him.

 

“ Well i—”

 

Arms slips to his waist and Minseok flinch not expecting it. “Ididn’t invite you so you could corrupt him, Baek. Minseok is mine.” His heart pistoning to no end when Baekhyun got pushed slightly by the culprit of the hands in his waist and he almost died when the culprit tug him close so his back rest on the latter’s chest.

 

_ I will not survive in this tour. _  He thought to himself.

 

Baekhyun pouted with so much irritation, no, he is angry but since he is cute, he looked like he just pouted intentionally.  “He is not yours, Luhan. You just invaded him without his concern.”

 

“I'm so sorry to break your imagination, but Minseok sure does didn’t mind it, so it means he likes it.” Luhan stuck his tongue out at Baekhyun who does the same. Sure, siblings, remember?

 

“Okay guys! Stop arguing because we will start our journey by going to the Vast first. Oh and hello Minseok!” Junmyeon greets him at the end. Without any intention, Minseok and Jongdae was the latest one to arrive at Junmyeon garage. It's actually thanks to Jongdae who refuse to leave some unnecessary things for this tour, for example, his Dino plushie.

 

Minseok nods at Junmyeon and everyone start loading their bags to Junmyeon’s car. Except them.

 

Luhan turns Minseok and now there are eyes to eyes. Luhan smiled to him, nuzzling his nose to the other’s and whispered a small  _ ‘hey’.  _ Great, Minseok may have been buried alive before these tour even starts. He suffered but successfully returns them with another hey without cracking voice and red face. His face is still pink but it's tolerable.

 

Luhan reaches his hands and intertwined their fingers, bringing one of their hands to his mouths and kiss Minseok’s tenderly, “I miss you.” He said.

 

He wants to smile, loving how spoiled Luhan is since they just parted for half day, but at the same times, he wants to cry until bloods come. Luhan really make everything seems normal, like it's normal to kiss your best friends in public, it's normal to back hug them, it's normal to have their hand in hand, like it's normal for him to act like Minseok is his whole world, and like it's normal for him to didn’t know he is crushing Minseok’s heart in every second of it.

 

He let Luhan’s hand go, pushing him weakly at his chest and say “We need to help them,” instead of saying he misses him too. He couldn’t. It's all may just be friendly gestures from Luhan that he misinterpreted for all those years. If he falls deeper than this-if there still is place to be deeper-, there is no choice than leaving Luhan. Because with his dreamy mind, there is no way Luhan have the same feelings as him, even in his dream it could never happen.

 

Luhan is in a different world from him, he is famous, sociable, loved by everyone and all above all, he is the sun shining over the darkness. Minseok, is the darkness. He used to be an introvert, his only friends is Jongdae. Jongdae have tried to bring him far away from the darkness, but he couldn’t do anything more since Minseok  _ is _  the darkness. Luhan, didn’t bring him out from the darkness, he came and gave the darkness lit of shine that by time grows lighter and lighter. Minseok is forever thankful towards him. He brought people in his life, teaching him that friends are there for him, and it's not just Jongdae. His world now has some sunshine created by Luhan and their little circle, but he could never forget that he is the darkness. No matter how much shine has come to his life, he still is and sometimes swallowing the shines without him controlling it. He brought people to his darkness, unintentionally. People always run from his darkness, but his friends now stood up over it with their own strength. He is no one but the darkness.

 

Darkness is there, swallowing the sun. The sun is there, winning over darkness. All in all, there is no way the sun will fall for the darkness, there is no reason to fall for it. There is no reason for Luhan to fall for him.

 

It's just impossible. And Minseok would like to confess that he is acting egoistic. He couldn’t have the sun all for him, but now that the sun is gravitating towards him, he didn’t want to let the sun go. It's better to be far from the sun as long as he still could look up to him, it's better than having the sun to leave him in all darkness of himself.

 

With that being in mind, he may or may not think of drawing a line between him and Luhan.

 

Because if Luhan knew he likes him, he may leave him. How could a mere darkness fall for the sun? Despicable.

 

#

 

They made their way to the Vans store in their city, Detroit. In their way there, Minseok refused to sit right next to Luhan and instead keep clinging to Jongdae, hoping his best friends will get his subtle asking for help. Good thing, since they have known each other since long ago, Jongdae get what his best friends mean.

 

When Luhan once again ask why Minseok didn't want to sit with him in the middle sit like always, it is Jongdae who says Minseok is just too tired and he has promised Jongdae for some quality time for old time sakes. Jongdae saw disappointment in Luhan’s eyes, but Minseok did not as he just sit and snuggle his head to the crook of Jongdae’s neck.

 

In the middle of their way, Jongdae ask Minseok what he has been itching to ask, “Is that it?” he whispers, Minseok nodded. “Okay…” he pets Minseok had, determined to help his friend.

 

When they arrived at the store’s parking lot, it's not just them that are there, some of the people they didn't know are there too. Except for Jongdae, he kind of knew  _ everyone _ .

 

“Sehun!” He cheered and walk to the other side of where their car is parked, taking Minseok hand with him and Minseok didn't protest. It is a good thing he didn't need to find any excuse from Luhan’s calling his name.

 

“Man! How are you?!” Jongdae ask as he hug the tall man with blonde hair, letting Minseok hand go but once they pull off, he takes Minseok’s hand back.

 

“I’m good. Never knew you will be here.”

 

“Hey! I should be the one saying that! What are you doing in Detroit? Is New York that boring?”

 

The tall man, Sehun, palms his face. “You do know that New York is the center of many things than Detroit, right?”

 

“I’m just asking! Anyway, where have you been? You didn't contacted me at all, and what are you doing here? By the way, this is my best friends, Minseok. I believe i have said a lot about him.” Typical Jongdae, saying so many things in just one breath.

 

Minseok sighs, “Better be good things you said about me, or you will sleep outside once we back,” Jongdae whines at Minseok’s threat but Sehun chuckles. “I’mSehun, it's nice to meet you,”

 

“Minseok, it's nice to meet you too.”

 

“Oh wait! By any chance… are you?” Jongdae trailed.

 

Minseok shrugs his shoulder, “Kind of, the organizer said it would be great if our band goes with bands from Detroit, so here we are.”

 

“You are playing in bands?!” Jongdae squeals and now both Minseok and Sehunpalms their face. “No, I'm your driver, of course silly.”

 

Jongdae just shrugs the sarcasm, “What is your instrument? Where is your bandmate? Where will you be performing at? Are you here for the warped tour?”

 

“I’m playing guitar-

 

“Minseok is playing that too!” Jongdae butt in.

 

Sehun’s give Minseok a look, “Fav music?”

 

“Pfft, don't ask him that, he will give you list of classical music,” Jongdae butt in again.

 

“Yiruma,” Minseok says and Sehun’s eyes turns wide as he start to ask how emotional river flows in you is. And that's how the table turn with Jongdae palming his face, Minseok and Sehun find both of them liking the same taste without anyone noticing Luhan that has been shooting invisible bullets of emotion towards them.

 

#

 

“Detroit, Hard rock stage!” the organizer shouts, and Junmyeon raises his hand. “That's us!” the organizer checks their band's name and finish the other. For the time being, Minseok is sticking close to Sehun with Jongdae on his side just because his newly found friends and him hasn't finished their talk about Yiruma.

 

Now that all of them has introduced themselves to the other and kind of connect with each other, Sehun ask Minseok if he wants to ride to Las Vegas with them “Yours have seven people in your car as we only have five, I mean I believe no one will mind if you join us,” Minseok agreed right away, leaving the work of telling about him moving car to Jongdae as he just enter Chanyeol’s car.

 

White Noise, Sehun’sband’s name, are welcoming him warmly, no one mind his sudden moving as they knew sometimes their maknae could ask anything and no one could refuse him. They start their journey to Las Vegas, twenty nine hours in road and some other times for them to sleep and eat. Minseok has try very hard to avoid Luhan, and he is succeeding. Luhan has start to give up too.

 

It pains Minseok to do this, but he knew he needs to do this.

 

#

 

Two days, they finally arrive at Las Vegas, the organizer gave them their hotel key and as always, Luhan is paired up with Minseok. Minseok panics and go far as promising Jongdae one week lunch just for him to change his room with Minseok. Thank godnessJongdae could be bribed by foods.

 

So now Minseok have Baekhyun as his roommate. Baekhyun is toxic as he always loves Minseok as his bestesthyung ever, so he didn't mind. The one who mind it is Luhan, yet he said no words.

 

They got three days off before their performance, all the day Minseok was just in his hotel room doing nothing because one, he didn't like going outside, two, he is avoiding Luhan, three, Sehun and Jongdae occasionally come to his and Baekhyun’s room, so he isn't that lonely.

 

His band feel the tension, feel the void where they used to have two men liked by the hip but now it feels like the half is missing and the other is running. They do nothing tho, if anything wrong, it is Luhan and Minseok’s problem, they shouldn’t interfere with the two’s complicated relationship that everybody has been asking about.

 

#

 

Minseok has been avoiding him, and Luhan felt he lost something important… of course, who is he kidding to? Minseok is his half, they are counted as one, but now as Minseok even goes as far as avoiding him, he lost half of himself.

 

He didn’t know what happened… has he done anything wrong? All of it just starts to change the day they gonna start heading here, and it just… change.

 

Minseok didn't say he missed him back, he pushed Luhan away, he runs from Luhan, he avoids his calling, he tried his best to not see him. What did he do wrong? Where? Is it times where Luhan needs to let him go… is it? because he isn't ready, not now, not forever.

 

#

 

They play for two days, the first day come so fast and Minseok isn't ready to face Luhan yet, but he needs to do it.

 

When their names got called, Minseok drown in anxiete. Not because the audience anymore, because now Luhan is here with him. He take his guitar and circled its strain in his body, the crowd is cheering for them. Once the knock of Tao’s drumstick, everything is forgotten as Minseok fall to his own worlds.

 

Sweaty shirts, clapping and the sound of the crowds singing along to them, all of it were broken when Minseok felt a hand around his waist and he just know who is it. His plays turnout difference from what he should play, he decided to stop his playing, Jongdae and Yifan could manage covering him, he thinks.

 

And just in time's, a lips meet his, invading his territory as asking for an entrance. Minseok let Luhan took the lead, he let it because he has been missing him, days of not touching Luhan has tortured him enough.

 

_ Let me have you… one last time _

 

He let it, let Luhan totally forcing their tongue together, teeth clashing with each other, his hand that keep roaming Minseok’s body. He let it. Let the crowds cheering on them louder, missing the look from their bandmate. He let it. Until they parted, he runs.

  
  
  


Minseok just wants to forget it all, his miseries, his tears, his heart, and Luhan.  That's why he agreed to follow Jongdae right away when he invited Minseok to drink before their stage tomorrow. The last one.

 

Minseok is hard to please with all the drinks, but maybe he has drunk too much that he starts seeing stars in his vision.

 

The club is shining every color that are possible, every corner is full of people grinding with each other with their minds already somewhere else. Music blasting through the ears and Minseok comprehend why the world is round anymore. He just sit at the far corner, Jongdae already lost in sight and Minseok didn't have the strength to care.

 

He closes his eyes, preventing any dizziness coming for him.

 

"May I sit here?" A man asks, Minseok didn't care to know who, but the voice is quite similar for his ears, so he tried to recognize the man. Sehun. He gives him a nod.

 

Sehun took the empty seat right next to him and place his glass filled with blue to pink gradient liquid inside, with lemon on top, whatever it is. "You do remember that we have performance tomorrow, right?"

 

"Of course I remember,"

 

"Then why are you so wasted in here?"

 

_ So wasted _ ? Is that how people look at Minseok right now? Is that how broken he is? He felt like crying all of a sudden, maybe it's because of the drink or maybe it's just him, being strong for too long that now he couldn't keep it all inside.

 

As bastard as he looks, Sehun panics when Minseok covers his face with his hands and his body start to shake, sniffs come from the boy. "Are you okay?" He asks, scooting closer to let Minseok hug him and use his shirt as tissues for his tears and snots.

 

Maybe it's because Minseok really couldn't keep it all inside that he tells Sehun all of his problems. He tell him how disappointed his friends were to him because they thought he didn't trust them enough to tell them about his relationship with Luhan, he is disappointed with himself because he couldn't gave any answer because he also didn't know what is going on. He is so scared that all Luhan has done to him is just for fanservice and nothing more, he is scared it was all just acts and no real feeling included. He is so scared, because he put his heart on his sleeve, as if letting anyone-Luhan- to broke it anytime. He is so scared. And he didn't know what to do. He pour it all to Sehun and Sehun is there, keep hugging him and run his hand to calm Minseok.

 

By the time his stories end, the drink’s effect starts to wear off, yet he has become so tired that he started to sleep soundly. Yet he success to deliver his last message to Sehun before he passes out, “Don't tell anyone…”

 

Sehun get it. He totally get it because somehow, he saw himself in Minseok. Deep down there, he felt the same. He felt the struggle, the longing, what is different was Sehun has run away and act like nothing matter as he break from inside. Minseok, he try to become strong, using his facade, but he didn't left like Sehun did. Minseok didn't run away from his best friends yet, not like Sehun who decided to move away just because he didn't want his heart to break any further.

 

If he could help Minseok, he think he may save himself, his old self that is. He gonna keep it all between them, if Minseok still wants to fight, to stay, without showing anyone how he breaks inside, Sehun will help him. Because he saw himself in Minseok.

 

#

 

Sehun think it is enough for Minseok and he need to have a rest if he want to perform tomorrow. The thing is, he didn't find Jongdae in the club anymore and he doesn't know to whom he shall call. He piggy back Minseok out of the club and to his hotel’s floor, the same as his. He knocks on the door, hoping Baekhyun is inside. But no, no one answered him.

 

A bit confused on what to do, he decided to just have Minseok in his and Chanyeol’s shared hotel room, Chanyeol wouldn't mind and so does Minseok. There is Luhantho. Just when he saw Sehun having Minseok at his back, sleeping and he start walking far from Minseok and Baekhyun’s room, he didn't hesitate to steal Minseok and put him gentle at the corridor's floor before he punch Sehun hard in the face.

 

“Fucking shit! He is mine!” then he takes Minseok with him and just left Sehun who is already on the floor with blue and purple blossoming in his cheek.

 

#

 

Minseok wakes up to unfamiliar room. Not his and Baekhyun. he tried to recognize where he is with his aching head still haunting him. He found a blue wristband in the table next to where he lay. Luhan has been using it since two years ago when Minseok gave it as birthday present.

 

“No, no, no, d-did I…” His mind starts to wander to every possibility he didn't want to count.

 

But as he gained his memories from last night, he just remembers being so embarrassing with Sehun and then nothing. Nothing proofed his dirty mind, so as fast as he could, he scrambles out from the empty room and to his room he goes.

 

#

 

Drinking night before his last stage is not recommended at all. Totally not. He got a headache just right before their performance and he think of thanking Sehun first before their performance but the younger is nowhere to be seen. With heavy heart and mind, when their band got called to prepare, he just go and hope god will help him compose himself.

 

God does help him, for some time only.

 

In their last song, when Jongdae just succeed to shout inviting the crowds to cheer with him and the last verse is being played, Luhan turns to him and kiss him in that place, with Minseok’s guitar between them

 

He pulls away, their lips are just millimeter away from each other, breath ghosting for another. “I mean it all,” he whispers “all those hugs, touches, and kisses, I mean it all in the way I want you to know that I love you.”

 

Minseok body become stiff as the rock and it didn’t go unrecognized by Luhan. He panic but his sad face also didn’t go unnoticed by Minseok. “Iknow it's too late but I ju—” he got shuts off as his lips got smacked with the soft flesh before. He kisses right away, bringing Minseok closer to him with his hands that has been holding the smaller waist since the start of him kissing the boy.

 

Minseok’s hands come to his neck and circled it, bringing his body higher some inches as Luhan is taller than him. The kiss isn’t as aggressive like their latest kisses in this whole tour, it's not desperate, it's full of softness and tenderness. Their break away once again, but this time, Luhan is scared to look into Minseok’s eyes, he scared that the kiss before is just a goodbye or thank you gift or something, he is scared of all the possibilities. Their foreheads are against each other, Minseok leaning more to him. “Hey, Luhan.” Minseok tried to call him but Luhandidn’t made any progression, “hey, Han… look at me,” he tried again, softer than before.

 

Finally Luhan looked up from their shoes, his pupils shake slightly and Minseok just want to cry when he saw how the almighty Luhan is now insecure because of him, HIM. A MERE DARKNESS! “There is no too late if it for you. I have loved you since mysteries and I will still love you until eternities.”

 

Both of their eyes sparkled as their orbs reflecting the entire galaxy, the darkness, the sun and its little stars. “Does that mean you aren’t together with Sehun?”

 

“What?! We are just friends, you idiot!”

 

“Really? Does that mea— could I book your night?” Luhan ask instead, making Minseok blush to no end. He nods anyway.

 

The crowds are getting louder, cheering after them but they could care less. When Minseok hides his head in Luhan’s chest, he just laughs and lifts Minseok to his shoulder, as if Minseok is a potato bag. He shrieks and tried to kick but Luhan brought his other hand and prosecute his movement.

 

“HAN! What are you doing?! Put me down!”

 

“No, you already gave me permission for having you all to myself tonight. I'm just fetching your promise.” He blushed harder at Luhan’s statement. Finding Minseok not against it anymore, he runs off from the stage like a madman.

 

Minseok catches a sight of Sehun, breathing in relief with his right cheek purple from bruise. He will ask him about it, at the same time thanking him for taking care of Minseok that troubled night.

 

#

 

The door closed by the impact of Minseok’s body colliding when Luhan smashed his lips along with his body. He kiss him hard, it's not just a second where the smaller’s bottom lip got bitten harshly, there is leg between his and the leg are pressing down to his crotch. He moans and Luhan use that opportunity to let his tongue enter inside Minseok’s cavern. Its moist with his saliva and when he taste it, it's kind of sweet. He massages the other’s muscle by locking their tongue together and made some little dance in Minseok’s mouth, rubbing them together.

 

His hands that has been in the smaller shoulders travel down and sneak in from his wet shirt, traveling up to his tense nipples and rounding it softly before he pinch and whirl it to his direction. Minseok moans loud at their kiss, breaking it in contact. Breathless is now Luhan’s favorite word for Minseok because a breathless Minseok is eternal.

 

Half lidded eyes and some sweat from the stage before, his lips plump and red, he has become weak but he leans his body to the door behind and to Luhan’s leg that has been keeping its place between his legs. He moans weakly once again and Luhan may lose control by how his dream has come true.

 

“Youdidn’t know how long I have wanted this.” He said sultry, Minseok shiver under it.

 

“Betme…” He replied, Luhan may or may not almost lost it. He kneels on the floor, Minseok almost falls when Luhan’s leg isn't there anymore but Luhan’s hand in his waist got him.

 

“Don’t fall yet, I need you to take your pants first.” Minseok tried to be strong but still it's hard, all this surprised turn down about Luhan  **loving** him back and finding his hands and all of him are touching Minseok beyond the friend zone make his legs turns jelly.

 

Luhan search for his button and unzipped his tight black jeans. Without any mercy he tugs it down, Minseokdidn’t mind, he couldn’t wait any longer too. He stripped from his sleeveless shirt because somehow the room has gotten very veryvery hot. He almost fall down when after his underwear got stripped too, Luhan grab him on his thighs and lift it up and place them on his shoulder, now Minseokdidn’t have any floor to step on and he might really fall down if it's not for Luhan’s shoulder and the door behind him.

 

“Luhan! What ar— Ahhh,” He got cut off when without any sign Luhan already has his cock in his mouth. He rounded his tongue over the head slowly, biting the peek lightly with his teeth. Minseok mewls and his body got slumps to Luhan fully, it's only a start of a blowjob but it has become so much stimulation for his libido. Then what about when he have Luhan’s cock smacking his prostate? He shivers under those thoughts.

 

Luhan made approving hums, his mouths vibrate giving Minseok’s mind to imagine things as his cock receive the impact.

 

Luhan start taking more and more from him, once he reached the base, Minseok could feel his throat and all and all he got triggered. What he didn’t expect is to feel how Luhan slurp his cock until the head of it and bobs his head back until the base, repeating it over and over again. Minseok’s eyes rolled back, his back arched up as he tried to thrust his cock into Luhan’s mouth more.

 

Panting endlessly, he tugs Luhan’s hair and pulled it every time Luhan start to slurp it. After eternity or what feels like eternity to Minseok, Luhan stopped at the base again, his mouth stretched so beautifully around Minseok’s cock, his eyes are glassy but Minseok knows better not to mention it in sake of Luhan’s‘manliness’.

 

Instead, he brought his fingers to Luhan’s face, one holding over his jaw worrying if it tires from all those stretching and all because after all, Minseok’sisn’t tiny to say. Another hand he brought near Luhan’s eye, erasing the tears that almost fall.

 

Once again, he got caught off guard when he thought Luhan need a break but Luhan surprise him by swallowing him whole. “Ahhhhh” His back arched to its maximum. He could feel all the muscles massaging him nonstop as Luhan’s tongue aren't stopping too. He falls to the front, his belly meeting with Luhan’s hair as he hugs him in the back of Luhan’s neck for his dear life. His legs has become too useless for him to use, not when Luhan is having his cock in his mouth and taking Minseok’s sanity.

 

Luhan knew years of waiting for Minseok will be paid off, he knew playing toys for years will be paid off and he has been proved right because Minseok seems like losing his lungs when Luhan just blowing him. Oh it's still the beginning baby, they hasn’t come to the main dish of the night.

 

A speed thought cross Minseok mind, “Wait… do you, by any chance, the one who made Sehun’scheek…” And Luhan just smiles sheepishly to him in return.

 

He will repay Sehun, and Minseok. Apologized too.

 

Minseok first, of course, he will pay in a special way for only them to know.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for this fest letting me to have such an opportunity! 
> 
> For the prompter, i really really love this prompt uhuhuhuhu hope i could continue it somehow in the future but for now i hope this fic reach what you want :'''>


End file.
